Avada Kedavra
by EliPreussen
Summary: La gente de su casa le miraba mal, su hermano le había abandonado por un italiano y una húngara quería matarlo. Genial. Los personajes de Hetalia y el universo de HP. Multiparing.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**** 1.**

**Eh, ¿y mi corona?**

El mundo estaba sumido en el caos, el cielo estaba de un rojo que parecía que estaba en llamas. La gente, encadenada unos de otros, transportaban como podían grandes rocas para continuar con aquella gigantesca estatua.

Al frente, en el balcón de un majestuoso palacio se encontraba el rey de todas aquellas personas. Del mundo entero. Lucía un traje hecho de diamantes y llevaba una corona que resplandecía sobre su pelo blanco.

-Soy el mejor…- Murmuró Gilbert mientras llenaba la almohada de babas.

-Levanta de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde.-Su hermano, ya vestido y preparado, le zarandeaba para poder despertarle. No podían llegar tarde el primer día.

Gilbert se despertó un poco confuso, ¿y su corona?, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aburrido mundo real. Un mundo donde él era tratado como una persona normal, malditos plebeyos ignorantes. Vio que su hermano le hablaba, pero él ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, quería su corona, le quedaba tan bien. Aunque a él todo le quedaba bien. El albino sonrió con ese último pensamiento.

Ludwig se cansó de intentar hacer regresar a su hermano al mundo real y se marchó para revisar su maleta. Entonces Gilbert miró la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta de qué es lo que quería decirle su hermano, si seguía así llegarían tarde a su primer día en Hogwarts. Saltó de la cama, se quitó su pijama de pollitos en tempo record y empezó a prepararse.

La verdad, es que todo aquello no le hacía mucha ilusión. Siempre había sido un bicho raro y no quería tener nada que ver con los magos y la magia. Pero, claro, ¿cómo poder negarte si tu abuelo es uno de los profesores de ese colegio?

Cuando vieron que estaba todo listo, Ludwig y Gilbert se dirigieron al aeropuerto para poder llegar a Londres y de allí, coger el tren que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Su nueva vida.

-¡Al, vamos a llegar tarde como no te des prisa!- Decía el pequeño Matthew en la entrada de su casa con las maletas en la mano. Su hermano era un desastre.

-¡Espera, no puedo irme sin mis calzoncillos de Batman!- Alfred F. Jones corría por toda la casa buscando sus calzoncillos. No podía empezar el curso sin que una fuerza heroica ajena a la suya le acompañara.

-¿Seguro que no está en la maleta? Quizás los has metido sin darte cuenta.

-Ya he mirado, no soy idiota.- Alfred se ofendió ante dicho comentario, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo y solo por si acaso, miró los calzoncillos que llevaba puesto. – Anda…si los llevo puestos.- Se rió de esa forma estúpida y tan característica suya.

Matthew suspiró. Su hermano era todo un caso, a veces demasiado estúpido, pero bueno, la familia no se puede elegir. Por suerte, Matt era un chico bastante paciente y tranquilo, además que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermano. Ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderle.

5 a.m. Y ya se empezaba a escuchar la condenada música a todo volumen de su hermano. Arthur abrió los ojos molesto por el ruido. Se había pasado toda la noche organizando la maleta y ahora unas grandes ojeras delataban su noche en vela. ``Maldita sea, ¿es que está sordo o qué?´´ Pensaba mientras se levantaba de mala gana para vérselas con ese idiota. No podía estar tranquilo ni en su propia casa.

Scott Kirkland se paseaba en calzoncillos por el pasillo mientras silbaba el ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas?

Scott le miró con indiferencia.

-Pues preparar mis cosas, hermanito, ¿qué sino?

-¿Ahora? Eso se hace el día de antes, maldita sea y ¿por qué tienes que tener la música tan alta?

-Me ayuda a organizarme, sí. – Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su tarea.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt caminaban deprisa por la estación de trenes de King's Cross hasta que se pararon delante de una pared. A ambos lados de ésta se veían dos carteles, uno con el número 9 y el otro el 10.

-Y con toda la gente que hay más las cámaras de vigilancia y tal… ¿estás seguro de que nadie nos va a ver desaparecer a través de una pared?- Gilbert seguía sin fiarse de aquello, no le veía sentido alguno ¿por qué una pared? ¿Y si no funcionaba y acababan estrellándose? No podía permitir que su hermoso rostro sufriera daño alguno.

-Y yo que sé. Los magos llevan siglos haciéndolo de esta manera.

Ludwig se preparó llevando un carrito en el que se encontraba el equipaje de los dos hermanos, y antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo, se lanzó contra aquella pared desapareciendo al entrar en contacto con ella. Gilbert respiró hondo y cogiendo carrerilla se precipitó gritando hacia donde se había desvanecido su hermano segundos antes.

Entonces sintió como chocaba contra algo, por un momento pensó que sería la pared y que su precioso rostro quedaría aplastado contra el cemento, pero la pared no se caería ante su peso y mucho menos sería tan…blando. Aunque se dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla, su cabeza estaba sobre algo blando, redondo y hasta diría que cálido.

No sabía qué podría ser, pero se estaba tan cómodo. Bostezó, le estaba entrando sueño y todo. Ya le daba igual su hermano, el tren y el estúpido colegio de gente rarilla con varitas y polvos de hadas, él se quedaría ahí….

-¿¡Quieres quitarte de encima, pervertido!?

Y por segunda vez en ese día, volvió a la realidad, a la cruel y dolorosa realidad. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa descubrió que eso tan blandito y cómodo eran los pechos de una chica. ¿Qué hacía una chica debajo suyo? A Gilbert no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la chica le dio una bofetada porque a pesar de que el albino había levantado la cabeza, ahora tenía sus manos ahí. La chica lo empujó para poder levantarse.

-¡Eh!- Protestó mientras se frotaba la mejilla en la que le había golpeado. Esa chica pegaba bastante fuerte.- ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Has sido tú la que se ha puesto en medio!

-¿¡Yo!?- La chica se volvió y Gilbert juraría poder ver como su rabia se transformaba visiblemente en forma de fuego y relámpagos. En ese momento, el albino descubrió que el diablo existía. Existía y se camuflaba entre los humanos en forma de chica húngara.

-Y-yo lo que quería decir…es que…bueno.- Sobraría añadir que para nada tenía miedo. Si temblaba era porque hacía frío. Sí, eso. Maldito mal tiempo de Inglaterra. Sí, eso era. Él jamás tenía miedo. ¡Jamás! El ego de Gilbert se llenó y casualmente el frío se le quitó.- ¿No será que has visto mi asombrosa persona y has decidido ponerte en medio para que yo, inocentemente, cayera sobre ti y te tocara los pechos?

La furia de la húngara aumentó y, otra vez casualmente, el frío de Gilbert resurgió.

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita Everdeen?

De pronto, el modo diablo de la chica desapareció. Gilbert se giró hacia la persona de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró con un chico moreno, con gafas y un extraño rulo en su pelo perfectamente peinado que combinaba a la perfección con su vestimenta extremadamente elegante. _Todo demasiado ``perfecto´´._ Pensó el albino mientras que le observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Roderich!- ``El diablo´´ se dirigió a ese extraño con una amabilidad y sonrisa tímida que sorprendió a Gilbert.- No es nada, tan solo un maleducado que me estaba molestando. No te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, pero te tengo dicho que no hagas caso a las personas de este tipo.- Ese último comentario hizo que Gilbert frunciera aún más el ceño y mirara mal a ese tipo estirado. El chico de nombre Roderich, que en ningún momento del tiempo que llevaba ahí se reparó en el albino, le dedicó una fugaz mirada de desaprobación. Se giró hacia la húngara tendiéndole el brazo le dijo.- Vayámonos, en seguida saldrá el tren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hay que ser positivo**

Ah, el final del verano, cuando las chicas aprovechan para llevar los últimos pantalones cortos del año. Aunque otras ya llevan pantalones largos. Suspiró. Pero bueno, hay que ser positivo, el frío no es tan malo, puedes aprovecharlo para abrazar a alguien con esa excusa. Si, estaba todo pensado, unas estaciones eran para observar y las otras para tocar. Sonrió.

Francis Bonnefoy paseaba por los distintos vagones del tren buscando un buen sitio donde sentarse. Un buen sitio para él requería a una hermosa e inocente muchacha que estuviese sola y él pudiera hacerle compañía. Compañía y lo que surgiera después.

Momentos antes había encontrado a la chica perfecta, guapísima y una sonrisa que desprendía dulzura y algo de picaría. Todo perfecto hasta que apareció un armario de dos metros y con un peinado que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. Aún le daban escalofríos al recordar la mirada que le había echado, pensó que sería su novio o algo.

* * *

-Mierda…-Ludwig se encontraba desorientado.- ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Había perdido de vista a su hermano. Maldita sea, le dijo claramente que se verían en el tren y que no se retrasara.

Entonces vio a un chico castaño intentando colocar su maleta en el portaequipaje, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Trae, yo te ayudo.- El rubio se acercó a aquel chico y sin ningún esfuerzo, colocó el equipaje en aquel pequeño hueco que quedaba. –No entiendo por qué no hacen estas cosas un poco más grandes o algo.- El chico asintió.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, por cierto, me llamo Feliciano, ¿y tú?- Le tendió la mano mientras sonreía abiertamente. Ludwig vaciló durante un segundo, pero acabó estrechándosela con firmeza.

-Ludwig Beilschmitz.

-Encantado de conocerte, Lud y muchas gracias por la ayuda.- Contestó en aquel tono tan jovial y alegre que le pareció curioso al alemán. Sacó una bolsa llena de chucherías del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la ofreció al otro.- ¿Quieres? Puedes coger las que quieras y también puedes sentarte aquí conmigo. Venía con mi hermano, pero no sé dónde se ha metido…

Ludwig conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, hermanos mayores. Suspiró y echó una última ojeada al vagón antes de sentarse junto con ese alegre y extraño chico.

* * *

Mientras que dos hermanos menores conversaban tranquilamente, un ``responsable´´ hermano mayor no sabía a dónde ir. Gilbert iba de un vagón a otro buscando a su hermano, pero nada, ni rastro. El muy canalla le había abandonado, él tan inocente pensando que le esperaría tras el muro y nada. Esa húngara le podría haber matado y él ni se habría percatado, encima llevaba su maleta.

-Gracias por el zumo.- Elizabeth acababa de comprar un simple zumo de calabaza a la amable señora del carrito sin imaginar que todos los planetas y astros que componían el universo se habían juntado para reírse de ella.

En el momento en el que se volvía para volver a su asiento junto con el austriaco, el ``responsable´´ hermano mayor que buscaba a su hermanito, se interpuso en el camino de la pobre húngara, topando con ella y haciendo que el zumo se derramara encima del vestido nuevo de ésta.

-¡Mierda! ¡L-lo siento…-Es última palabra se convirtió en apenas un susurro cuando vio quien era la persona con la que se había topado.

-¡TÚ!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué estás siempre en medio?- Preguntó Gilbert. La húngara miraba como su nuevo vestido se había echado a perder y levantó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al albino.

Si las miradas matasen…Gilbert habría muerto más veces que todos los Winchester juntos.

-Tú…estás…MUERTO- El albino salió corriendo en cuanto vio que empezaba a aproximarse a él.- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

Gilbert intentaba esquivar a la gente como podía mientras huía del demonio húngaro que se hacía llamar Elizabeth.

* * *

Francis paseaba tranquilamente observando los carritos y, sobre todo, los pasajeros, cuando de pronto, un psicópata con el pelo blanco se le echó encima gritando.

-Tío, apártate del medio o moriremos los dos.

-¿Eh? ¡A mí no me digas que me aparte, rarillo! ¿Y a qué viene eso de morir?- ``El rarillo´´ paró de chillar y mirando directamente al rubio sin pestañear le susurró.

-El demonio existe, tío. Se camufla en forma de mujer y quiere matarme.

Francis no sabría decir qué le inquietaba más: Si las locuras que decía ese chico, la seriedad con que lo decía o que su aliento oliera a bocadillo de sobrasada con queso, salchichas y cerveza. Por Dios, eran las 8 de la mañana, ¿Se puede saber qué clase de dieta tenía ese chico?

-Oye, me estás inquietando bastante, así que es mejor que…-Se le olvidó lo que iba decirle cuando vio a aquella chica acercándose.

La diferencia entre ella y cualquier otra con la que Francis habría intentado ligar era que tenía la muerte dibujada en los ojos. Les miraba como si la Santa Inquisición y la dictadura de Hitler, Mussolini y Franco juntos solo fuera un simple juego de niños comparado con lo que ella les haría.

Francis sabía que no pintaba nada con lo que fuera que había pasado entre esos dos, pero aun así, echó a correr. Falta añadir que Francis no huía por esa chica. ¿Cómo iba a huir él de una mujer? Lo que pasaba era…que…bueno, llevaba un carísimo vestido de channel manchado de zumo de calabaza. ¿Y si encima le salpicaba si se acercaba demasiado? Por eso huía.

Y continuó la persecución por ese tren con complejo de campo de Olvier y Benji.

-¡Eh! Tíos, por aquí.- Dijo una voz misteriosa que salía de uno de los compartimentos que se había abierto.

Gilbert y Francis siguieron a esa misteriosa voz sin pensárselo siquiera, cualquier cosa que les deparara allí dentro seguro que era mejor que lo de fuera.

Cerraron la puerta tras entrar, rezando porque aquella ``chica´´ no les hubiera visto entrar, y tras recuperar un poco el aliento se dieron la vuelta para encararse con aquella voz que les había ofrecido la salvación.

-Hola.- Y ahí estaba, un chico de pelo castaño, despeinado y ojos verdes, mirándole con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en los labios.

-Tú.- Contestó con firmeza Gilbert a la vez que señalaba a ese amable chico.- Dime tu nombre, cuando sea el gobernador del mundo ordenaré que te hagan una placa conmemorativa.

-Me llamo Antonio…-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Bien! Yo soy el gran y deslumbrante Gilbert.- Estrechó la mano con firmeza a su ``salvador´´ mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Ya que se que estáis deseando saberlo, yo me llamo Francis.- Dicho esto, el Francis se sentó frente al tal Antonio. Odiaba que no le prestaran atención, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

* * *

El tren había llegado. Algunos profesores esperaban para guiar a los nuevos alumnos hasta el colegio.

-Oye, Gilbert, no te vayas con las manos vacías y ayúdame con mi equipaje, anda.

El albino asintió y Francis comenzó a sacar tres gigantescas maletas, dos bolsas de aseo y una mochila.

-¿¡Pero tú qué te has traído tu casa entera!?- Gilbert intentaba mantener el equilibrio con las maletas que le iba pasando el francés. _Será cabrón, encima me da a mí las más grandes. _

-Ojalá, solo llevo lo necesario para sobrevivir un trimestre. Mi pelo y mi piel necesitan cuidados, la belleza hay que cuidarla diariamente.

-¿Qué belleza?- Preguntaron al unísono Antonio y Gilbert. Francis les respondió sacándoles burla.

* * *

-Vaya, esto es impresionante, ¿verdad?- Alfred admiraba de lejos el colegio.

Por desgracia, sus compañeros de barca no eran demasiado habladores. Uno era un chico con el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco y alto. Muy alto. Llevaba una bufanda a pesar de no haber entrado aún el frío y miraba a Alfred sonriendo, aunque eso le inquietaba aún más, su sonrisa. Las otras eran dos chicas, una que le miraba como si deseara que explotara en cualquier momento, y la otra, era más disimulada, cuando veía que Alfred la observaba, ésta apartaba la mirada.

A pesar de esa compañía, el americano seguía riéndose de una forma un tanto forzada y haciendo comentarios a todo lo que veía.

Al llegar al colegio, los profesores les hicieron esperar en las escaleras antes de entrar al comedor, donde se decidiría a qué casa pertenecería cada uno.

**Como ir uno por uno es muuuuy largo, voy a poner aquí a qué casa van a pertenecer cada uno. Si tenéis alguna duda de por qué x va en x casa, preguntádmelo, todo tiene su explicación...(por joder también es una muy buena explicación y aquí mando yo así que):**

**Matthew- Hufflepuff Ludwig-Hufflepuff Vash-Ravenclaw**

**Alfred- Gryffindor Feliciano-Hufflepuff Ivan- Slytherin**

**Arthur- Slytherin Lovino- Gryffindor Natalia (Belarus)- Slytherin**

**Scott-Slytherin Emma (Bélgica)- Gryffindor Yekaterina (Ucrania)- Hufflepuff**

**Antonio- Gryffindor Vicent (Holanda)- Slytherin **

**Francis-Ravenclaw Elizabeth- Gryffindor**

**Gilbert-Slytherin Roderich- Ravenclaw**

**Más adelante irán apareciendo más personajes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_2 meses después_

-Eh, tíos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Os estaba buscando.

Francis se acercó a Antonio y Gilbert, los cuales estaban sentados en las gradas viendo el entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Ravenclaw. Se colocó delante de ellos agitando un trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano mientras hablaba.

-¿A qué viene tanto entusiasmo?- Preguntó Antonio que no podía evitar sonreír al ver al rubio tan animado por, seguro, alguna tontería suya.

-Sí, nos estás tapando las vistas.

Francis frunció el ceño y se giró para ver como los jugadores de su casa practicaban pasándose la quaffle mientras volaban sobre sus escobas.

-Ya sé que mi casa es la mejor de todas, sobre todo ahora que estoy yo, pero…

-Eh, eh, no te pongas chulito, gabacho. Toño y yo hemos venido a ver cómo juegan, estamos pensando en apuntarnos al equipo de nuestras casas y todo.

-Dudo mucho que os dejen uniros.- Contestó el francés tras reírse.

-Eso es porque no me han visto jugar, sería la estrella del equipo.- Gilbert sonreía al imaginarse sosteniendo la copa de las cosas alrededor de una gran multitud aplaudiéndoles y alabándolo.

-Si ni siquiera sabes jugar.- Y con una sola y pequeña frase, Francis le devolvió a la realidad.

-Venga, venga, no empecéis.- Antonio sabía que aquella conversación les llevaría a una de esas extrañas discusiones que siempre acababan con quién era más guapo de los dos, algo que nunca venía a cuento.- ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-¡Cierto!- El rubio volvió a sonreír como al principio y les mostró el trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano- ¿Os acodáis de esa chica pelirroja de clase de pociones que no paraba de mirarme?- Para desilusión del galo, sus dos amigos negaron a la vez, ¿es que nunca se fijaban en nada? Pero al instante volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de triunfo.- ¡Pues he conseguido una cita con ella esta noche!

Y como si esos segundos desde que había llegado el francés no hubieran existido, los otros dos siguieron con su tema inicial.

-Pues eso, creo que lo mejor es ser buscador, es el verdadero protagonista de todo.

-No se, Gil, todos tienen su protagonismo, son igual de importantes.

-¿¡Pero es que no me habéis escuchado!?- Indignado por la falta de atención de esos dos, el rubio volvió a plantar el trozo de papel en sus morros como si en él estuviera el significado de la vida.

-Tío, tienes una cita, muy bien, pero es algo que no nos importa demasiado. Habríamos dormido igual de bien por la noche sin saberlo.- Contestó el albino intentando apartar el papel de su cara. Seguro que si cierra los ojos lo seguiría viendo.

-Pues vosotros también deberíais conseguir una cita o algo. Somos jóvenes y guapos, mirad a vuestro alrededor, hay bastante donde elegir.

* * *

-¡Hermanito, a ver si paras esto!- Y mientras los jugadores de Ravenclaw entrenaban, un extrovertido americano junto con un malhumorado italiano jugaban al increíble y divertidísimo juego del ultimate frisbee.

Matthew se lanzó para conseguir atraparlo antes de que el disco llegara a las manos de Lovino. En un movimiento rápido intentó hacerle el pase a Feliciano, el cual se encontraba en la zona de anotación del equipo contrario. El inconveniente de esa magistral técnica de este apasionante deporte era que su hermano era más rápido y, con un movimiento brusco mandó el disco a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a un pobre y malhumorado inglés.

La víctima de este cruel y salvaje acto contra el gran espíritu de juego de este asombroso deporte, paseaba tranquilamente leyendo, sin saber que su tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpida por un frisbee enviado con una fuerza excesiva a manos de un Gryffindor.

-¡Eh, tío, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?- Alfred, como buen jugador de este honorable deporte, se acercó a la víctima para comprobar el estado de ese rubio que no paraba de maldecir y cagarse en las madres que parió a saber quiénes mientras se tapaba la nariz, la cual estaba sangrando.

-¡Maldita sabandija de Gryffindor! ¿Encima te atreves a acercarte a mi yendo de buena persona?- Era la primera vez que veía a ese chico y ya supo algo de él, era idiota. Su padre tenía razón, los de Gryffindor no eran más que escorias premiadas por favoritismos.

Alfred quiso intentar tranquilizar y disculparse, pero ese extraño chico ya se había alejado aun insultando y quejándose. El americano bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el inglés se había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras un inglés entraba en la biblioteca maldiciendo por lo bajo, una chica húngara estaba haciendo un trabajo para clase de transformaciones en una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo vas con los exámenes?- Roderich se sentó junto a ella dejando un par de libros sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme, llevo en todo E menos tres S.- Dejó de escribir y levantó la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y tú?

La chica sonreía de forma dulce y amable. Siempre que hablaban entre ellos lo hacían de una manera demasiado formal para chicos de su edad. Elizabeth ni de lejos parecía de esas chicas que gritarían, insultarían y perseguirían con propósitos (muy) violentos a dos jóvenes que luego tendrían su imagen como invitada en sus pesadillas. Sandeces.

-Solo una S por culpa de Bonnefoy que estaba más pendiente en hablar con la chica de la mesa de atrás que de hacer su parte del trabajo.

Roderich y Elizabeth comenzaron su rutina de estudiar juntos. La húngara afirmaba que ese era el momento en el que Rod más hablaba, para corregirte. Podías contarle cualquier cosa, incluso insultarle, que si comentaba algo sería para corregirte.

Ya estaban acabando la primera página cuando el austríaco se quedó mirándola atentamente. Elizabeth se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de ello, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma? ¿Quizás por fin…?

-No consigo entender por qué el sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor, siempre me han parecido unos imprudentes, siempre saltándose las normas, sin pensar un poco antes. Deberías estar en Ravenclaw conmigo.

_[La noche anterior]_

_La sala común de Gryffindor era el centro de un pequeño conflicto amistoso. Alfred se encontraba detrás de uno de los sofás sosteniendo una pistola de agua, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a sus enemigos. Antonio, que era su aliado en aquella pequeña batalla, estaba bajo la pequeña mesa de ajedrez, ocultándose con las dos sillas. _

_Al otro lado de la sala, en el papel de ``enemigas´´ de estos dos, se encontraban Emma y Elizabeth con sus respectivas armas de agua. Las dos estaban detrás de un sofá que quedaba en frente del que se había escondido Al._

_Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Emma paró de contar, entonces las dos chicas se lanzaron a acabar con sus rivales saltando por encima del sofá gritando. El americano rodó hacia su izquierda para disparar a la húngara, la cual ya le había mojado e intentaba protegerse de los ataques del otro con un cojín. _

_Antonio mientras tanto se protegía de los ataques de la belga hasta que vio el momento oportuno para atacar. Se subió a una de las sillas y sin dejar de disparar, se impulsó de ésta para lanzarse al suelo y darle más dramatismo. Ya que, la única norma en una batalla como esta es ese, todo tiene que ser lo más dramático y exagerado posible._

_La batalla siguió continuando entre saltos y caídas épicas, gritos y mucha agua, hasta que ya había un claro ganador._

_-¡Y las mujeres volvemos a ganar!- Proclamaba Elizabeth mientras la chocaba con su compinche. _

_Los perdedores se encontraban sentados en el suelo, mojados de los pies a la cabeza, intentando recuperar el aliento. Aun así, los cuatro siguieron mojándose y riendo. Aunque, más se iban a reír los elfos cuando tuvieran que limpiarlo todo. Estos simpáticos y ordenados magos que aumentaban su trabajo, ¿por qué los de Ravenclaw no hacían lo mismo?_

-Pues…No tengo ni idea, quizás sea por mi gran valor. Aunque, nadie diría tampoco que Francis sea un Ravenclaw.

El susodicho estaba recorriendo toda la biblioteca en busca de más chicas monas con quienes ligar y conseguir citas, parecía que el rubio había encontrado su gran vocación.

-No te creas, es más culto e inteligente de lo que aparenta.

* * *

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras había comenzado hacía unos 10 minutos, pero a Scott ese tipo de cosas no le importaban demasiado. Su padre le había estado enseñando a él y a su hermano desde pequeños, así que según él, era el mago más fuerte de su curso.

-¡Kirkland, llegas tarde!

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a entrar cuando ya se escuchaban los gritos del profesor Beilschmidt. Ese hombre había conseguido ganarse el respeto de todo el colegio, no porque midiera 2 metros y tuviera complejo de muro cabreado…Bueno, esa era una razón secundaria, pero la importante era que se había convertido en el primer profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que duraba más de un año en el colegio. Quizás él también estuviera ``maldito´´.

-Sigo sin entender la razón de que me hagáis asistir a una clase que no me hace falta.

El profesor Beilschmist lo observó de arriba abajo, no soportaba a aquel chico, bueno ni a él ni a toda su familia de arrogantes.

-Si tan fuerte te crees, ¿por qué no vemos tus capacidades en un duelo? Y así se te borra esa sonrisa.- Scott no pudo evitar reír ante esa proposición. Miró a todos los alumnos de la clase y sonrió aún más.

-¿Y por qué no probamos a un enfrentamiento con uno de tus nietos?

-¡Ludwig!- Gritó sin pensárselo dos veces.

El susodicho ya estaba en su posición, preparado para derrotar a ese engreído y demostrar lo que un Hufflepuff podía hacer.

Scott parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con aquello, sobretodo viendo la forma en la que aquel rubio le miraba, era igual que su abuelo. Antes de que el profesor les dijera de empezar, el mayor de los Kirkland ya había comenzado.

-¡Expulso!- Gritó haciendo que Ludwig acabara por los aires golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

Aún en el suelo y con la varita en la mano, miró a su oponente, justo iba a contraatacar cuando Scott se adelantó de nuevo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- La varita del alemán salió rodando demasiado lejos como para que Ludwig la recuperara.

El pelirrojo se aproximó a él y pisándole la mano le apuntó con su varita. Esta vez el que se adelantó fue el abuelo del alemán que se dio cuenta de qué hechizo era el que aquel chico estaba dispuesto a lanzar contra su nieto.

-¡Kirkland, basta!

Scott gruñó por haberle interrumpido, sin mala gana levantó el pie de la mano del chico y miró al profesor.

-Ese conjuro no puedes usarlo en una clase de este nivel. Ni siquiera sé por qué tu padre te lo enseñaría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a suspender por ser superior a ellos?- Arqueó una ceja y observó a todos los alumnos. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano le guiñó un ojo. Así debía comportarse un Kirkland, dejando claro quiénes eran superiores.- Sois todos patéticos.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de una vez de aquella clase cuando un grito le detuvo.

-¡Yo no soy patético!

Vio que alguien se había interpuesto entre él y Ludwig, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo observando. Encima un Gryffindor, como no. Alfred F. Jones no lo había soportado más, nadie le llamaba patético. Parecía que por fin había encontrado al ``malo que derrotar´´ y como héroe de la historia tenía que hacer algo.

-Un Gryffindor con complejo de súper héroe defendiendo a un Hufflepuff, conmovedor.- Eso solo hizo que el ánimo de Al por vencerle aumentara.

Arthur los miraba atentamente, sobre todo al americano. Esa mañana había dado por hecho que era un idiota, pero que ahora le diera ese ataque de heroísmo y decidiera enfrentarse a su hermano solo afirmaba aún más lo que pensaba. Un completo idiota. Aun así, había algo en él que hacía que Arthur no pudiera dejar de mirarle.

**Creo que se puede percibir totalmente mi sarcasmo hacia el ultimate frisbee. Si, se considera deporte, hasta hay campeonatos mundiales de eso. Esto salió porque mi profesora de E.F nos hizo hacer un mini torneo de esto. En verdad es bastante entretenido y hasta divertido porque ese disco siempre va a donde le da la real gana 8D. Aun así...no se puede evitar el cachondeo ante eso.**


End file.
